


I Feel Pretty

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Banter, Crossdressing, Dresses, Gen, IDK they're sorta always a thing when I write them even if it's not actually on the page?, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, inferred Wes/Hobbie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Dressing up as a woman on Adumar isn't exactly a hardship for Wes.





	I Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day eleven prompt "crossdressing."

It doesn't take long after they've broken into the apartment to find a closet full of women's clothes. “Anything will do,” Wedge says as he reaches inside, “as long as it covers you up and makes you look like someone else.”

Hobbie is still glaring at him, Tycho just looks determined, and Wes is absolutely delighted.

“This lady is exactly my size!” Wes crows, peering at the tag of an elegant blue-green dress. He runs a hand across the soft fabric, smiling. “This is mine.”

“Whatever you want,” Wedge agrees as he steps into the other room to change. Tycho grabs a shirt and skirt and follows.

Hobbie pouts. “You're actually having fun with this. That's not fair.”

Wes grins as he begins to pull his clothes off. “If only dear Wedge knew what a hardship it wasn't. Though I think you're making up for it.” He rolls his eyes fondly.

Hobbie snorts as he pulls one of the Adumari bell-sleeved shirts over his head. “Maybe I'm trying to throw him off your scent.”

“Maybe,” Wes allows. He steps into the dress and smooths it over his body, smiling at the way it falls to just the right height. He casts his eyes to a jewelry box on the other side of the room. “If only there were time to accessorize...”

Tycho pokes his head back into the room. “Are you guys ready to go?”

“Ready.” Hobbie has paired the shirt with flowing dark dress pants and still looks absolutely put out.

“Aw, come on, Hobbs,” Wes chides as Tycho disappears again. “Try and see it from my point of view. Maybe you'll figure out why I like it so much.”

Hobbie just sighs.


End file.
